Confissões de uma Weasley
by Pris McKartney
Summary: Um diário pode ser a melhor solução pra uma Weasley em crise?


Prólogo

Sabe aquele ditado que diz que coisas ruins acontecem pra que as boas também possam acontecer? Pois é, eu concordo com esse ditado. Tenha o mundo onde eu vivo como exemplo. Enquanto estávamos em guerra muitas pessoas eram inimigas, haviam milhares de mortos por dia, ataques a trouxas e preocupações do tipo: "Será que terem0os amanhã?". Hoje está tudo diferente. O mundo não está mais perdido. Finalmente há paz e tranquilidade. É claro, ainda existem aquelas poucas pessoas que fazem desordem, assassinam pessoas, mas isso é normal em qualquer lugar. A guerra há muito tempo já acabou.

Acreditem se quiser Harry Potter se tornou amigo de Draco Malfoy após a guerra. Mentira? Não mesmo! Eles eram tão amigos que Harry até o chamou pra ser padrinho de seu casamento com a tal Cho Chang. Há muito não os vejo, nem ao Harry, muito menos à Cho. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que eles não chegaram a se casar. Draco Malfoy agora é meu novo chefe. Eu trabalho como publicitária na escritora Malfoy. Aquele loiro aguado finge que nem me conhece ao me ver passar. Passo em frente à sala dele todos os dias, mas ele parece nem notar. E quer saber? Eu não ligo! Eu, Virgínia Molly Weasley sei que sou gostosa o suficiente pra não precisar que um loiro babaca e arrogante feito aquele me olhe. Apesar de meus melhores amigos, Eilleen, Luna e Colin o acharem o maior gato, eu não to nem aí pra ele! Luna vive tendo casos amorosos e se decepcionando e acaba trancada num banheiro qualquer chorando e me escreve quase todos os dias pra dizer que está deprimida. Logo em seguida recebo uma outra carta da mesma Luna há poucodeprimida, agora me contando que está novamente apaixonada. E isso acontece diariamente. Eilleen, ao fim da guerra cantou uma música de sucesso internacional, depois mais nada. Simplesmente disse que encerraria sua carreira com aquela música. A única de sua carreira inteira. Colin virou gay.

Rony está casado com Hermione. Grande novidade! Eles ainda não têm filhos, apesar de estarem tentando em todos os lugares. Todos os lugares mesmo! Hermione trabalha como professora em Hogwarts e Rony treina no The Chudley. Só nos vemos em festas da família. Fred e Jorge ainda têm sua loja de logros, mas o negócio está evoluindo e eles têm filiais por todo o mundo mágico agora. Harry, depois do incidente que desconheço com seu casamento, ele se afastou. Não sei porque. Ouvi dizer que ele esta trabalhando como Juiz no Ministério da Magia. Sorte dele, deve ter dinheiro até apodrecendo no cofre dele em Gringots.

É Natal e eu odeio esta época com todas as minhas forças! Porque? Pelo simples fato de que nesse exato momento estou indo pr'A Toca reencontrar toda a minha família. Não que eu não goste deles! Que isso! São minha família! Mas é que às vezes eles têm um comportamento tão estranho que até eu fico com medo! Minha mãe cisma que tem que me arrumar um marido. Diz que eu estou ficando velha e vou acabar morrendo solteira! O que é isso! Eu sei que isso não vai acontecer de verdade. Só acho que tenho que encontrar o verdadeiro amor primeiro. Tá, não precisa ser O AMOR VERDADEIRO, mas que seja amor pelo menos de mentirinha. Ultimamente só tenho me envolvido com homens maníacos, cafajestes, sedutores, mimados, arrogantes, egocêntricos... Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer com minha vida.

- Gina querida! - Ai lá vem o abraço!

- Olá mamãe!! - Nossa, ela exagerou demais na decoração este ano. Tem coisas voando pra todo lugar!

- Você não vai se vestir querida? - Como assim me vestir??? Eu estou vestida! E muito bem vestida por sinal!

- Estou vestida mamãe.

- Deixe de graça, vá até seu quarto, eu deixei uma roupa pra você em cima da cama. - Ótimo, aposto que foi ela mesma que fez. - Fui eu mesma que fiz! - Eu não disse? Dei apenas um sorriso amarelo e subi até meu antigo quarto pra trocar de roupa. A casa tava cheia e mamãe com certeza tinha convidado alguém pra servir como alvo da vez no teste pra marido de Virgínia Weasley. Puta que pariu, vou ficar parecendo um tapete velho se vestir isso! Que ridículo!

hr 

O que a gente não faz pra nossa mãe ficar feliz? Aqui estou eu, no meio dessa gente toda parecendo o tapete do Aladim!

- Olá papai.

- Olá meu amor! Nossa! Você tá parecendo um tapete! Foi sua mãe não foi?

- Tá na cara né?

- É tá sim – meu pai era um dos poucos que ainda me entendiam no mundo pós-Voldemort. Ai, lá vem minha mãe e minha tia Muriel. Quando as duas estão juntas é encrenca pode crer!

- Gina querida, adivinha quem está aqui hoje... - minha tia Muriel disse e eu não quero nem imaginar... quem é o "felizardo" da vez.

- Papai Noel?

- Não seja boba, querida... - disse minha mãe e começou a me puxar pelo braço junto com minha tia, que me puxava pelo outro braço, enquanto íamos em direção à porta da varanda ela continuou - Harry Potter. Você lembra dele não?

- Não mãe! - eu tive que usar a ironia nesse momento, eu juro que foi mais forte que eu - De quem se trata?

- Por que você não vai lá e conversa com ele? - disse minha tia ignorando totalmente minha ironia anterior. Ai Merlin!!! O que me espera agora? - Ele ainda deve estar sentido por causa daquela chinesa filha de uma égua que o largou dias antes do casamento.

- Mamãe o Harry não, por favor. - tentei suplicar, mas era tarde, a minha mãe, minha própria mãe me jogou pra cima do Harry Abandonado Potter.

- Harry.. Ainda lembra da Gina? - disse minha mãe assim que ele se virou

- É claro, como poderia esquecê-la? - disse Harry educadamente me olhando de cima em baixo. - Olá Gina – ele disse subindo os olhos por minha roupa ridícula de tapete.

- Oi Harry – eu disse meio sem graça. Ah eu mato minha mãe!

- Eu vou sair porque a sopa me espera na cozinha... - disse minha tia Muriel puxando minha mãe pra sair com ela. O silêncio então pesou sobre nós. O que eu poderia dizer? Perguntar sobre a quase-esposa era burrice... Tá, vamos devagar, respira, conta até dez e... vai!

- Então... Harry... Er... Como vai?

- Pode-se dizer que bem. E você? - ele respondeu com uma ar de quem queria assunto, então eu logo me empolguei e contei quase a minha vida toda pra ele em apenas uma frase.

- Tudo bem também. Só preciso parar de beber, de fumar, de ficar vendo filme trouxa toda noite e me lamuriar com músicas de foça e também aprender a calar minha boca! - eu completei a frase completamente sem graça! Acho que ele ficou meio assustado com minha confissão. Também, quem não ficaria?

- Ahn... - foi tudo que ele respondeu. Eu senti que era hora de sair dali antes que eu estragasse mais ainda a minha vida!

- Er... dá licença acho que meu pai está me chamando – inventei e saí de fininho. Eu não sabia onde enfiar a minha cara naquela hora! É sério, alguém tem que tapar a minha boca pra que eu não fale mais besteira. Tudo bem que eu num tava nem aí. Não queria ficar com Harry mesmo... Eu realmente tinha que arrumar algum jeito de calar a minha boca, nem que fosse falando sozinha ou quem sabe, começando um diário. Tá esquece essa história de diário. Isso é para adolescentes em crise. E eu não sou mais uma adolescente há muito tempo. Tudo bem que estou em crise, mas não é preciso exagerar. Ano que vem eu começarei tudo de novo! Vou parar de fumar, de beber, me relacionar com homens decentes e calar a minha boca! Tá, mas agora acho que posso tomar um copo de Firewisky, não é pecado, afinal, só vou parar de beber no ano que vem! Comecei a me mover em direção à mesa de bebidas, no meio do caminho percebi quem lá estava. Harry Potter, de quem eu havia acabado de fugir, eu ia dar meia volta, mas eu tava precisando muito daquele copo de Firewisky. Decidi, então, por pegar de modo que ele e a loira com quem ele conversava não me percebessem. A tal loira deve ser a "amiga do trabalho" que, segundo papai, veio com ele. Eu duvido que realmente seja só amiga, ele deve é estar dando uns pegas nela. Então cheguei perto da mesa, e meus ouvidos captaram algo que me deixou extremamente... sem reação. Simplesmente fiquei ouvindo-o se queixar com a loira:

- Olha, Hanna, eu não me sinto sozinho, e o que menos preciso no momento é me envolver com uma alcoólatra, viciada em cigarros, filmes de trouxas, em depressão e tagarela! - foi quando ele percebeu minha presença e ficou totalmente sem graça. Foda-se, eu não pedi pra que ele gostasse de mim! Eu nem gosto dele mesmo. É, era isso que eu devia dizer a ele. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Harry, eu não pedi pra você se envolver comigo, isso é coisa da minha mãe, mas é bom saber que é isso que você acha de mim. Feliz Natal! - saí de perto me sentindo um trate, mas com o ar mais vitorioso que conseguir fingir. Naquela noite, ao chegar em casa eu ia com toda a certeza, me enfiar no sofá da sala e assistir Titanic pela 54531343354132136874ª vez enquanto bebo uma garrafa de Firewisky e tomo um pote de 20L de sorvete de chocolate...


End file.
